


Entries

by RatherxIntense



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Caesar's Legion, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diary/Journal, Freeside (Fallout), Nipton (Fallout), Organized Crime, Survival, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherxIntense/pseuds/RatherxIntense
Summary: As promised, here are the compiled journal entries from my series on tumblr. Thanks to all my followers for motivating me to complete this story!The Entries series details Vulpes Inculta's first mission as a Frumentarius, two years before the events of Fallout: New Vegas. Field notes document his observations on the chaotic west and its people. In spite of what he was taught to believe, Vulpes begins his journey with optimism, but his perspective is fated to change.Note: Spelling errors are intentional, on the assumption that even frumentarii are not expert writers.





	Entries

IX  **.** XII  **.** MMCCLXXIX

Second day west of the River. I have found no farms, and no trading stops. The road signs sugest that there are towns, further west - not only New Vegas, but many others. It is hopeful.

I should note: I am among the first of Caesar's Legion to travel this far, and to see these places. I find it pleasing to bear this risponsibility.

It was wise to bring river water. There are a few ponds and ditches, but none of them are clean. I imagine that any locals would have no choise but to drink from them. All though - I have not seen any people yet. There are shacks and camp sights spread about, but they appear emptied and left behind.

Tonight, I am staying in a trailer by the Highway 95. From here, the lights in New Vegas are very bright. I believe It speaks of a striking power - there may be more than we know with in that city.

I am also keeping watch for caravans. If a caravan pases by, I would like to speak with the traders. It would help me to know their opinions. It is doutful, after all, that these people truly support the profligate invaders.

In the morning, I will continue west. My aim is to right one of the Burned Man’s many wrongs. We must study these people, before we can hope to conquer them.

* * *

 

IX  **.** XIII  **.** MMCCLXXIX

Third day west of the River.

I tracked and killed a young gecko this morning. While I was cooking it, a woman arrived at my campfire. I imediately noticed how filthy and thin she was - there was a sunken, starving look on her face. When she asked for food, I agreed to give her some, in return for answers.

She called herself a “skavver.” She came from Free Side - some sort of large city outside the walls of New Vegas. The Highway 95 is the only safe way to Free Side, she said. It is risky further west, on the I-15. The woman blamed “critters” for the danger, but I would think the callus profligates have a hand in the issue, as well.

The woman was not easy to speak with. She mixed up her words, and could barely keep her eyes open, as if she had a head injury. I asked her what was wrong, and she blamed drugs - toxic cemicals such as whiskey and “jet.”

What ever it was, it made her very weak. A few hours later, she threw up the food I gave her. Then she pased out by the campfire. I dragged her into the shade, to keep the sun from peeling her skin.

I believe she is dead now. The flies have gathred around her. It is a waste - I wanted her to help me find Free Side, once she was able.

It is late, but I plan to walk further up the Highway. With the woman dead, there is no reson to stay. Also, I do not want to run out of clean water. I should find my way to Free Side soon, if it as close to New Vegas as she said.

* * *

 

IX  **.** XIV  **.** MMCCLXXIX 

Fourth day west of the River.

I made camp in a pre-war structure, not far from the city. From the window, it is easy to see where Free Side has sprung up, outside New Vegas. Caravans have pased by very often. It is good to see some sort of order among the traders. Not all of the people are feral and starved.

Before I made camp, I met one such trader on the Highway. He insalted my uniform. When I came close to strike him, he quickly took back his words. He did say that the locals would find my uniform strange, that I should dress “normally”to blend in. I was convinsed, so I traded a gecko hide for some new clothing. It fits me, but I do not like the smell. I scrubbed it with Abraxo Cleaner and now it is better.

I can’t see how the people stay clean without water from the river. From what I have noticed of the traders, they are not clean at all - but at least they are reasonible.

Later today, I met another trader. This one was followed by guards. I asked him about his caravan, and about Free Side. He said I should take care in the city, that there are criminals all over. Hiring a guard would be wise, he told me.

It is too bad I did not take many caps with me. I took only what was needed to pass the “credit check” for entry into New Vegas. But I will not let the warning detter me. The Legion has trained me to defend myself. I will be more than a match for any profligate thugs. My risponsibility to study the west will be carried out to its fullest.

In the morning, I will reach Free Side. I hope to speak with some of the locals. It would be good to tell them that the Legion is coming, that we can uplift them, and save them from the profligates. A few native allys would be useful, for the battles to come.

* * *

 

IX  **.** XV  **.** MMCCLXXIX 

First day in Freeside. I reached the gates this morning. None of the pasing locals took note of me. That is probably a good sign.

The smell is awful here. There is trash all over the streets, and waste from used drugs. Many of the people I met were too sick to move. Some were dying.

I knew that life outside the Legion was lawless and harsh - but not this much. The use of cemicals is out of control. It has made these people into ghosts of them selves.

I confronted a local who sold a bottle of whiskey to a young woman. He told me it was his job to sell those things - it was how he made “caps.” To my suprise, a few bystanders came to his defense. They said that this man was their life line, their friend, that they needed the things he gave them. I told them that they were sick, and that this man was the cause. In risponse, he swung at me with a small knife. I struck him in the neck, but he kept attacking, until another man shot at him from across the street. At the sound of gun fire, he ran. I have not seen him since.

I thanked the helpful local. He introdused himself as Hector, and shook my hand. He said he was from a place called West Side, but he came here to work as a gun for hire. I told him I could not hire him, that I was saving money to visit New Vegas. Then he offered to help me without charge. He said he could act as my “guide” - show me all the cities and land marks here in the west. I asked why he cared to do this for me. He said he was bored of violence, and that he liked helping people who were down on their luck.

I think this “Hector” is unusualy noble, for an outsider. It will be useful to know his opinion on the state of his home land. So I have agreed to follow him. He seems pleased that I will go to West Side with him. There are friends of his, he said, that will be happy to meet me.

* * *

 

IX  **.** XVI  **.** MMCCLXXIX 

Second day in Freeside.

I woke up to the smell of food. Hector had set up a campfire, and cooked something he called “guana bits.” He offered me some, but I told him I had my own food. To be truthfull, I don’t want to eat here - I think the stench from the street would make me sick not long after.

We stopped at this strange place called the “Atomic Wrangler” today. A brother and sister work there, selling drugs to Freeside’s people. Hector told me they do more than just that - and he says they are helping the people more so than hurting them.

I do not agree. I think that if the Legion were to take control of Freeside, it could prosper. What it needs is strong leader ship, order, and laws. For the moment, I chose not to speak about it. Based on my confrontation the day before, these people do not like to be critisized. My hope is that with time, they will come to see the Legion for the liberating forse that it is.

Hector bought a large green bottle - some sort of drug. I asked him why. He said it is only polite to buy something while visiting a “bar,” and that drinking is a part of Freeside’s culture. I advised him not to drink it, and he put it away. He told me he was going to save it for when we reached West Side. It still conserns me, that he would choose to buy such a thing.

Hector had a lot to say about Freeside. He answered all the things I asked him. He said there are crops and clean water here, but a local gang, “The Kings,” control who is given what. It is a sadly unfair situation, he said. He likes things much better in West Side.

He also asked me about where I am from. He seemed amused by my stories of life in the East - he smiles a lot when I speak.

It was dark when we left. On the way back to our campsight, Hector told me some jokes. There was this one about a boy with the brain of a gecko - I will have to remember it. In any case,  I could not help but laugh at some of the things he said. He is charming, and it is helpful, having an ally in this ugly place. 

* * *

 

IX  **.** XVII  **.** MMCCLXXIX 

First day in Outer Vegas.

We left Free Side before I had planned to. Hector wants us to reach West Side as soon as posible. He insists that it is much better there, and that I can come back to Free Side on my way east. I trust his opinion, so I am going to keep following him. It should be a note worthy journey, if West Side has been able to prosper so close to profligate lands.

On our way out, one of the guards for hire was looking at Hector. He did not look pleased to see him - I am unsure why.

It was a very hot day. The road was quiet - any people near by us would have stayed in doors, to keep away from the sun. Hector wore a heavy coat, in adition to some sort of padded armor, so we stopped a few times to rest, under rocks or in empty shacks. One such place had a small pond nearby. The water was not clean, but it was better then nothing. After staying in Freeside, I was glad to be rid of the smell. I used all the Abraxo Cleaner I had left.

Hector asked about the scars on my back. I told him they get better each day - they do. I am proud to have healed in time for this mission.

I followed Hector past a place called North Vegas. It is a new town, he told me - mostly “skavvers.” The cemical issue that has overrun Freeside is not so bad there, he said - and its people are oposed to the profligates.

I think it sounds hopeful. Besides New Vegas, this North Vegas might bear useful allies.

We will reach West Side the next morning. For now, we are camping in an old barn further to the north. The temprature has changed a lot in the mean time - but Hector was helpful, and gave me his coat to sleep in. There is some thing in the inner pocket, but it is hard to tell in this darkness. It could be more of the “guana bits” he enjoys so much. I did not ask, since I do not want to bother him. I have asked him many important questions already.

He told me more jokes - more about the boy with a gecko brain. There is this card game he likes, also. It is not gambling, he tells me. You have to put your hand on the cards when you see the right one. He is very fast, and laughs when I try to cheat.

I asked him if he would travel east with me, as a guest of the Legion. He said he would have to think on it. If he agrees, he should prove to be a useful informint.

It is quiet out here. It feels almost safe.

* * *

 

IX  **.** XVIII  **.** MMCCLXXIX 

First day in West Side.

I woke up to a gunshot this morning. The guard from Freeside had followed us to our camp, and Hector killed him before he attacked. It was not a pleasint way to wake up, but I am glad that my guide acted quickly. We could have been shot at.

We packed up, and left for West Side right away. It would not do to stay and risk meeting any of the guard’s friends.

I had hoped that West Side would be better than the other places I have seen. From what I noted today, it is not. Most of the people here look hungry and sick, all though not hopeless. Some of their “militia” told me that they have a problem with “Fiends” - a feral people, who are obsesed with killing. I wonder whether any of these Fiends would have ties to the western profligates. At the least, they are not kept in check - but I am confident that the Legion could irase them, given the chance. We will set everything right.

We reached a pre-war structure at the edge of the town. Two other men, friends of Hector, were waiting for us there. They greeted me warmly, and asked where I was from. I think they were impressed that I had come so far, and that this was my first trip across the river. They talked a lot about how nice it is, living here with Hector. Everything is good here in West Side, they said - plenty of food, in particuler.

While these men may be pleased with their lives, others do not seem to enjoy it here so much. I had time to speak with a woman, who told me that she lost her family to Fiends. Another woman, her friend, said it is very dificult to make money, to satisfy her need for jet and “med-ex.”

We spent the day with Hector’s friends. They opened the green bottle he had braught from Freeside. I advised them not to drink it, but Hector said we should each have some. It is a part of the “culture” here, he said. I told him our laws forbid the use of drugs. He kept trying any way. He held my wrist to keep me there while he asked.

I did not have any of it, but I did not want agitate my guide, so I pretended to drink some. I would turn and spill it down my shirt collar - the fabric was dark, and the room was dark, so it did not stain very much. I was quick, and I think he was convinsed.

They talked until it was late. Hector’s friends had a lot to say while they drank, and cooked pieces of meat over a fire. I do not recall much of what was said. I was too conserned about Hector’s actions - I still am. Like the rest of these people, he is corrupt and dissolute. It is too bad. If he did not enjoy drugs so much, he would be a valueable ally.

We are spending the night here. It is nice to have my own room. It is small, but warm.

The next morning, I will leave for New Vegas, alone. I have seen my share of these sad, strange places.

* * *

 

IX  **.** XIX  **.** MMCCLXXIX 

Hector put a gun to my head. He told me - I do not remember. I do not want to think about it.

I am alive right now because his gun was broken. He wanted to shoot off my ear first - a mimento, he said. I fought him when the gun jammed. I dug my fingers in his eye and he ran.

I killed his friends. They were in a stupor, full of cemicals and strange meat. Hector had not cared to wake them when he left. So I hacked their necks with my machete. True to Caesar.

He left his coat, too. Ears - Hector’s pockets were stuffed with severd ears.

I am waiting in a small cave, north of West Side. My nose is broken. My clothes are ruined. He could find me here. He could already know where I am.

It is not safe to write, but I must stay awake.

True to Caesar

True to Caesar.

If some one find this, br ing it to The fort.

* * *

 

IX  **.** XX  **.** MMCCLXXIX 

It is quiet this morning. I was able to sleep for a few hours, off and on. I put dirt over my self, so no one would notice me.

My head stings from where he struck. Nothing seems to help. I can not keep down any food. I just keep thinking about things that make me sick.

I fell asleep again. I did not mean to. A gecko chewing my arm woke me up. I killed it.

That stupid joke he told me - I get it now. I was the boy with the brain of a gecko. Running into danger and never seeing it.

I just rimembered. The caps. I left all of them back in West Side. In that room.

I have to go back. I refuse to fail my Lord Caesar any further in this mission. I am going to try and find them. Then I will bring them back east. I can not keep a low profile in my curent state - but the least I can do is to not lose them.

It is just very dificult. I am fit to move, but I admit I do not like the idea of going back. It is all ready dark, so I will wait until the next morning. Then I will forse my self to go.

* * *

 

IX  **.** XXI  **.** MMCCLXXIX 

I have the caps. A skavver had found them just before I arived - he was going to take them. I did not hesatate for a second. When he tried to run, I cut him down with my machete. He had a gun, so I took it for my own use. I ritrieved Legion’s property, and left West Side for good.

The place had been crawling with roaches. They must have been drawn in by the dead men on the floor, and the food they’d left behind. I hope they eat everything. Nothing should be left of those people.

I am never going back again.

I have walked east for the past few hours. I plan to turn south and travel all night until I reach a crosing point on the River. For now, I have stopped by the shade of a large street sign to write this.

It is still taking me some time to understand what hapened. I had begun to think Hector was my ally. It conserns me, that so many of these people might be monsters, just waiting.

I am angry about it. I did not think I would hate these people, as many of my fellow legionaries do. It just boils up in me evry minute.

There is a lot to think about.

* * *

 

IX  **.** XXII  **.** MMCCLXXIX 

I made a mistake, and I think it is going to cost me. Last night, I dreamed some strange things. I was not in my right mind when I woke up. I left my shelter bare footed and stepped on a broken bottle.

The cut has been dificult to mend. I am trying to remain calm. I have a long way to travel. Walking hurts.

A small caravan passed me on my way south. The trader said that there is another settlement further southwest, that might have a doctor. He said it would be a safe place to spend the night.

I am not sure wether I should go. It is some what out of my way. But I would like to see for myself if this trader is telling the truth. I would hope to find at least one decent place in these misirable lands, so that my brothers in the Legion might fare better than I have, on future missions.

I aplied some healing powder to my foot. If it is better tomorrow, I will go see this place myself - Nipton, he called it.

* * *

 

IX . XXIII . MMCCLXXIX

I am waiting in the town hall tonight. It was not easy walking here, but I have arived. My mission still has purpose.

Nipton is more crowded than I had thought. It seems people come and go at all hours. On my way in, I was greeted loudly by several profligate troops. Clearly, they feel at home here. So I must take care to filter every word in this place.

A man was walking the streets, shaking hands with each person he passed. The mayor. He seemed conserned at the sight of me. It was hard to keep a low profile - at the time I was still covered in dirt and blood.

He asked me my name. It was just the first thing that came to mind: Mr. Fox. After burowing in the ground each night, I suppose it is not a terrible choice. Not like Gecko.

I feel better now. He gave me a room here in the town hall for free - at least for tonight. It may simply have been a kind jesture in front of the townfolk. The mayor seems to want their good opinion.

The water from the sink here is not very clean, but I found some Abraxo and managed. I think I will stay here tonight. Whether I can sleep, I am not sure. Rest is not an option in the company of degenerates. It should be safer under my bed, so I will wait there. And I will keep the dead skavver’s gun in my hand.

I would like to see another day - there is something about this place that feels unfinished. I want to fix it.

* * *

 

 

X  **.** XXIV  **.** MMCCLXXIX 

I slept for only a few hours. The town hall is very active - full of loud, drunken voices. I was not intent on sleeping, anyway. There is too much to think about.

While I was awake, late in the night, a woman walked into my room. She offered “services,” and asked if I had any caps to spare. I asked if the mayor was content to let her wander the town hall solisiting newcomers. She said he wants her to, that her “earnings” go to his private savings.

I told her to leave. She kept asking, until I pushed her out the door. Evidintly, she is desperate to make caps for this “mayor.”

He is a foul man, clearly lacking in values if he allows these things. I am angry at myself for agreeing to stay here, in his misrable town hall. But before I leave, I intend to make use of my visit here.

It is aparent how the profligates walk the streets with their guard down. If this mayor is so corupt, I believe he may betray them, just as easily as he has welcomed them in. All he would need is a bribe. The pre tense of a bribe. Just a promise of the caps he cares so much for.

I will speak to him as soon as I can. My nose is better - I think I set it right, and it is not so hard to breathe now. When I aproach him, I will be prepared to twist his mind.

I will bend him to the Legion’s will, even if he does not see it yet. I will control him, as the Legion will control the West.

* * *

 

IX  **.** XXV  **.** MMCCLXXIX 

The plan is decided. I have comitted the details to memory - it is not safe to write them down. But I can include this much:  Nipton’s mayor is a fool - just as greedy and dis loyal as I had expected.

There is much to do. When I arrive at The Fort, I will speak with Lucius, and my fellow frumentarii. They should apreciate the news.

This has been a long journey. It is still not so easy to walk - and I do regret leaving the New Vegas area so soon, but there are more importint things to be done now.

I hope to arrive at The Fort, in three or four days. My path East has been quiet. Of course, now that I have found an old structure to camp in, I can hear some thing. Maybe a coyote. I will search.

* * *

 

IX  **.** XXVI  **.** MMCCLXXIX 

I found the source of the noise this evening: one wandering profligate who had sought to steal my supplies. I enjoyd beheading her.

I left her body in the street. A warning, for any other fools who choose to follow me.

Nipton lies far away now, but I took carefull notes of its location. It will be easy to go back, once I have planned a safe route.

There is little else to write about. The wastes are as empty and wretchid as when I arived. Still, I will be eager to return here with my fellow frumentarii. We will strike at the profligates and re build the west.

I know it was good fortune, to have survived this first asignment. I have been given another chance to serve - True to Caesar. And I will make full use of the life still granted to me.

* * *

 

IX  **.** XXVII  **.** MMCCLXXIX 

It has been seventeen days since I crossed the river. Seventeen days that all together seem more like a year.

I feel as if something is missing, like I have forgoten an important item. I wake up at night with this idea in my head. I take note of every thing I carry - my weapons, my suplies, the caps. And still, it is like something has been left behind.

A man aproached me this morning. I killed him, and the bark scorpion that had chased him to me. In the man’s pocket, I found some sticks of explosive, and a note. He was a profligate fugitive. Aparently there are others like him. Yet another example of the west’s failures.

I arrived at the river this evening, and raised the signal for a cursor to meet me. It will be good to reach The Fort.

For now, the night is still. I tried to wash the blood from my machete. The river is clear - but I can not remove the stains.

There is so much that I can not remove.


End file.
